Encounters With A Certain Time Lord
by love and petrichor
Summary: SG-1 meets a certain man by the name of the Doctor and the more they get to know him, the more he manages to blow their minds unlike any other. Tenth Doctor and Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Encounters with a Certain Time Lord  
**Summary: SG-1 meets a certain man by the name of the Doctor and the more they get to know him, the more he manages to blow their minds unlike any other.  
Disclaimer: No why would you think i would own SG-1 and Doctor Who?

* * *

P3X-421 seemed like an innocent planet. It actually looked like a rural uninhabited island: everything was covered in greenery and palm trees and tropical plants. There was a slight breeze and drizzle, but that was to be expected.

"The probe indicates sustainable atmosphere," Sam said, working at the computers. SG-1 were all gathered in the control room in front of the gate room to check the condition of this new planet. "Temperature is seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit and there's slight rain."

"No sign of civilization," Daniel commented.

"It looks real nice there," Jack said. "I could build a house there, come visit Earth every weekend…"

"Wait!" Sam hissed, holding up a finger. "Hold on, I'm hearing voices."

Everyone silenced immediately, and surely they did hear voices. Actually, they heard laughing and giggling before hearing an actual conversation. They couldn't see any signs of people on camera, though.

First, they heard a woman's voice.

"I can't get over your face when you realized had to do the ritual!"

"Hey, at least you had to dance in front of them!" a man replied. "You humans and your weird rituals."

"I'm not the one who actually made up the ritual!"

The two people seemed to have a British accent under all that laughing. Sam rotated the camera around and finally found two people completely losing it from laughter. The woman, who looked very young, probably in her early twenties, had blonde hair and seemed to wear the usual jacket and jeans. But the man was a different story. He wore a trench coat that literally went down to his ankles, and underneath he wore a pinstriped suit. They were gazing at the Stargate.

"Oh, look," the man continued, pointing towards the general area of the MALP. "That's what I was talking about earlier. Amateur space travel using a stone ring."

"Let me guess," the woman said. "Ah… gate of stars or something?"

"Nice guess. Stargate. Astria Porta. Chappa'ai. Ring of the Gods, whatever. It's a Stargate."

"Ah, well, 'gate of stars' sounds just as good. Wait, is that… water?"

"No, it's the event horizon where a vortex for a wormhole is settled in. Complicated physics stuff. You know, the Time Lords gave as much effort in building the Stargate as much as the Ancients and the Asurans and the Tollans, but we never got credit for it."

Sam threw a glance off her shoulder to Daniel, whose eyebrows were raised in speculation. Whoever this man—Time Lord?—was, he seems to know a lot more than what they already know, especially if what they heard was true: he helped build the stargate.

"Aw, poor you," the woman said in mock pity. "Well, why don't we go travel in a wormhole and see what's on the other side?"

"No!" the man was very quick to jump to that conclusion.

"Why?"

"Because of that."

The man pointed right at the MALP's camera. Sam was a bit taken aback, as if he was pointing at her specifically. Everyone in the control room watched as the man and the woman walked towards the MALP in curiosity.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe. MALP for short."

Sam cocked her eyebrow. Okay, this man knows _a little_ too much.

"What does it do?"

"It does… lots of useful things."

"Perfect way to put it," Jack commented.

"So, why does this stop us?" the woman asked. "Wait, is that an American flag?"

"See, yes, exactly! If we step through the Stargate, we'll be greeted by three million guns under a mountain in the middle of America, with my TARDIS light-years away! No thank you!"

Jack reached over to the microphone and said, "Hey, that hurts a little."

The woman was taken aback at the sound, but the man smiled. They both crowded at the camera.

"Are they talking from Earth?" the woman asked.

"Yes we are," Sam said. "And you seem to know a lot about us."

"Dear, I know a lot more than you think I know. By the way, this is Rose Tyler, also a fellow Earthling from London, and I'm the Doctor. Doctor who? Just the Doctor."

"How much do you know?" Daniel asked.

"Well," the Doctor said. "Basic knowledge of the universe, for starters. Trust me, I know literally everything."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked. "What's my name?"

Sam glared at the colonel. Now was not the time to act ridiculous. But the next few statements were bound to blow SGC's minds. The man spoke in a quick manner just as Sam would do if she rambled off on wormhole physics.

"Well, obviously you're Colonel Jack O'Neill, with two L's. You're part of the Stargate program with General George Hammond as the big boss. And you're part of SG-1 with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, a Jaffa who used to be first prime of Apophis."

They were stunned.

"I am so glad you got the two L's right," Jack commented.

"I'm a Major," Sam corrected. "Major Sam Carter."

"Oh, you haven't been promoted yet? Whoops. What year is it?"

"Um," Sam said. "It's 2001."

"Oh, okay, so you've met the Asgard, then. The next time you get beamed to Thor, can you mention me to him? Tell him I said hello? I think I owe him a thing or five, I'm not sure, I forgot."

"And you say you know literally everything," Rose joked.

At this point, the members of Stargate Command were weirded out to even say anything. And they thought, after all this time travelling through space, they could not be any more blown away with what they've seen.

"Would you look at the time," the Doctor said. "We've gotta go. There's a supernova coming up a few light years away and Rose here wants to see a nebula being created."

"Do you have a ship or something?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"Wait!" Daniel said. "Can't we meet up with you, through the Stargate on that planet? We could learn so much from you if you have knowledge of the universe! I'm sure you know about the Goa'ulds."

"Aw, you humans, all so eager and curious. And of course I know about the Goa'ulds! Not that a big threat to the universe, but very annoying, I'll tell you! But, this supernova is gonna be a good one, we don't want to miss this opportunity. Rain check? I'll tell you one thing. Time Lords. The Doctor. Keep those two in mind and go ahead and ask anyone about it in your travels. My name and my species are pretty well known around galaxies. Plus, we're both time and space travelers. We'll probably bump into one another one of these days."

They had so many questions to ask this so-called Doctor.

"Wait," Sam said. "One more thing, can you tell us how old you are?"

The Doctor grinned.

"I am 903 years old," he said. "But you know what? It keeps getting better and better. Well, Rose Tyler, _allons-y!"_

The Doctor and Rose waved at the camera and headed the opposite direction, despite Sam's attempt to call them back. If this man had basic knowledge of the universe, imagine how much of a help he could bring to defeat the Goa'ulds! It would be even greater if they could propose an alliance with these Time Lords.

The control room was silent for a few moments, trying to take in all the information and wrap it around their brains.

"Okay, so…" Daniel said.

"I, ah… don't know what to say," Sam said, blinking a few times at the screen.

"We need to get in contact with him. He says his species, the Time Lords, helped build the Stargate and that the Goa'ulds aren't a big threat to him."

"Look, Danny-boy," Jack said. "By the time we get the okay to go on that planet, they're probably gone. Plus, he said we'll probably run into each other.

"Okay, Jack," Daniel muttered, his eyes still furrowed in thought. "Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Daniel said, walking in the briefing room with piles of paper and books. It's been a few weeks since they had their encounter with the strange Doctor man. "I did a little research on the Doctor. I didn't find anything related to the Time Lords, but a lot on the Doctor. Turns out, this guy is spotted throughout human history."

"What?" Sam asked. "How is that possible?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, but for instance, it's written here that the Doctor saved Queen Victoria from a werewolf in 1879 and she ordered him to be banished from Scotland."

"Werewolf?" Jack asked. "That's _totally_ believable."

"It could be an alien resembling a werewolf. They also retrieved the letters and the diaries of Madame de Pompadour, mistress of Louis XV of France in the Eighteenth Century, she talks about a certain Doctor with the same description as the man we saw a week ago."

"This doesn't prove anything," Jack said, unconvinced and uninterested.

" There's also these photos which, believe me, aren't edited."

Daniel laid out several pictures, some black and white, some old, and some new. They were pictures of events throughout history such as World Wars I and II, the Beatles at their biggest concert, and the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Each picture had a small circle pointing out a man who would go unnoticeable at first glance. They all had the same physical characteristics of the Doctor they saw: the ridiculously long trench coat, pinstriped suit, and questionable sideburns.

"It could be just a coincidence," Jack added. "Or… coincidences."

"Are you sure they aren't altered?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"I may have heard of this man before," Teal'c then said. "There is a legend told among the Jaffa children about lords of time, the oldest species in the universe. It is said that they are truly lords; they have power unlike any other species. They are known to be the watchers of the world."

"Lords of time," Sam muttered. "Time Lords. It makes sense. Was the legend was true or not?"

"I do not know. It is just merely story to help the children fall asleep."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Jack asked. "We have absolutely no way of tracking this guy down. Maybe we'll see him, maybe we won't."

"Off-world activation!"

"That must be the Tok'ra," Sam said. The Tok'ra came to that day to talk about current matters involving any Goa'uld or general threats. The team headed down to the Gate Room to greet their extra-terrestrial allies.

Fortunately, for Sam, Jacob Carter appeared through the event horizon, greeted by Martouf and two other Tok'ra.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, embracing him with a brightened smile and a big hug. "I wasn't expecting you."

"There was nothing crazy today happening," Jacob replied. "I thought I'd give my daughter a surprise visit."

"It's good to see you. Martouf, it's great to see you, too."

"Same for you, Samantha," Martouf replied with a slight bow.

"Well, then," Hammond said. "To the briefing room?"

Everybody got comfortable in the briefing room. The Tok'ra sat on one side of the table while SG-1 sat at another, with Hammond at the head. Daniel had forgotten to clean up his papers regarding the Doctor and he was rushing to clear it up so as not to cause any trouble.

"What is this?" Jacob asked, eyeing one of the photos.

"Oh, nothing much," Daniel said, filing the papers back into a manila folder. "Just research on someone. Actually, before we begin, can I ask you about it?"

"Shoot."

"While our MALP was on a certain planet, P3X-421," Daniel said. "We encountered a man and a woman who spoke to us through the MALP. The woman was human and from Earth, but this man called himself the Doctor and he's the species called the Time Lords. Does that ring a bell?"

All of the four Tok'ra froze and stared at the archaeologist. Each had either their mouths open or their eyes widened in surprise. Immediately, Jacob let Selmak take over once hearing this statement.

"You have met the Time Lord?" Selmak asked. "The Doctor?"

"He came and went," Jack said. "Unfortunately, he wanted to go watch a sun blow up in his ship before we could meet him."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Do you know him?"

"The Doctor is well-known across the galaxy," Martouf said. "Dare I say, the universe, space and time. Never have we been so grateful for just one man before. He has helped numerous amounts of times."

"Who are the Time Lords, exactly?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That, we do not know," Selmak replied. "The Doctor does not like speaking of his species. But with the power he has, he could truly be a lord or god. Fortunately, he is nothing but humble in his ways."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam said. "You said _time._ Is this where I think it's going?"

"Yes, he can travel through time. His species, the oldest species, is far more technologically advanced than literally any species in this universe."

"This is correlating with Teal'c's Jaffa legend," Sam said. "Plus, the fact that the Doctor is 900 years old."

"It is truly the greatest honor to encounter the Dcotor, or at least, a Time Lord. The Tollans could be known as primitive compared to the Time Lords."

"Well, that's saying something," Jack muttered.

"As much as I would like to learn more about these Time Lords," Hammond then said after a long period of him listening to the conversation with an open ear. "We have more important matters to discuss. In the end, we can speak about these so-called Time Lords and possibly proposing an alliance if we can get to contacting them—"

Suddenly, the klaxons blared and "Intruder alert!" rang across the rooms. Everyone was then up on their feet rushing to the control room to figure out what the hell was going on.

"There are no teams scheduled to come back today," Hammond said. "Close the iris."

"That's the problem, sir," said the technician working from the computer. "It's not coming from the Stargate at all."

"What?" Sam asked. "That's literally impossible. I…"

The major stopped mid-sentence to find the most mind-blowing thing she (or anyone, even the Tok'ra) has ever seen. Everyone froze as their attention focused not on the Stargate, but in an empty space a few feet away from it. They heard a strange whirring noise that was soft at first, but gradually got louder and louder. As this sound got louder, they could see a blue telephone box fading in and fading out until it stood right in the room. The noises faded, and both the control room and the gate room was dead silent for a few seconds.

This was unlike anything anyone has ever seen.


End file.
